The present disclosure relates to an electric vehicle charger, and more particularly, to an electric vehicle charger having an improved waterproof structure.
Electric vehicle chargers may be used in the outside. As a result, electric vehicle chargers may be stably operated under a weather condition such as rain, wind, or snow. Thus, a waterproof function has to be essentially provided to the electric vehicle chargers.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views of am electric vehicle charger according to a related art. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a portion of the electric vehicle charger according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a side cross-sectional view of a portion of the electric vehicle charger according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the electric vehicle charger according to the related art includes a lower case 11, an upper case 12, and a cable 30 that passes through and is coupled to the upper and lower cases 12 and 11.
The cable 30 includes a wire 31 including an electric line for charging and a signal line. The cable 30 is connected to a circuit board (not shown) that is built in the upper and lower cases 12 and 11. For reference, various electric components that are needed for operating the electric vehicle charger may be mounted on the circuit board (not shown).
In this structure, a portion at which the upper case 12 is coupled to the lower case 11 and a portion at which the upper and lower cases 11 and 12 are coupled to the cable 30 have to be waterproofed.
Thus, a main sealing member 21 and a mount sealing member 22 may be disposed on a portion at which the upper and lower case are folded.
Also, when a bushing 32 is coupled to the cable 30, the bushing 32 is inserted into a bushing insertion hole 13 defined in the lower case 11. Here, the bushing insertion groove 13 may have an inner diameter less than an outer diameter of the bushing 32. Also, the bushing 32 may be press-fitted into the lower case 11. If the bushing 32 and the lower case 11 are not completely sealed therebetween, it may be difficult to achieve a waterproof function, or foreign substances may be introduced.
However, in case of the above-described structure, when a metal is provided on the cable 30, for example, or a metal ring formed of a metal material is hung on an end of the wire 31, it may be difficult to allow the cable, on which the metal ring is attached, to pass through the bushing insertion hole 13 defined in the case 11, thereby inserting the cable into the bushing insertion hole 13.
Also, since the sealing members 21 and 22 for sealing a space between the upper case 12 and the lower case 11 are separately provided, it may be difficult to perform an assembly process in which the sealing members 21 and 22 are assembled with each other after moving to exact locations.